


CRISIS

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Just when everything is about to end, Alex realizes there's something she needs to do, someone to talk to; the love of her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	CRISIS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, title is lazy but pretty self explanatory. I wrote this yesterday so it might be rushed but I think it fit with the theme. Be indulgent with me.
> 
> I think I'm one of the only few that is excited about crisis tho I'm nervous about tonight's episode and some of my favorite character's death butttt I couldnt pass up the opportunity to bring Sanvers into this giant mess. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it, leave comments and kudos if you do ♡

The news hang heavily in the room. The air is charged with anxiety, dread and the call of duty. None of them had a choice. All of them were doomed. To fight together to stand a nominal chance. And to die together.  
Oliver Queen paces around the room, tiredness sinking his shoulders and yet his eyes alert. Alex could tell his fight started sooner than this moment, than what is about to come. All of it seems pointless, like a waste of time.

Alex looks behind the man and afar past the window, the building and the city. The sky is orange with the sunrise and if she is to believe the Green Arrow, a couple of hours later, the world would turn red with the antimatter destroying the universe. All of the universes.

Her body feels absent and her mind heavy. All the sunset and sunrise she witnessed in her life storming like a fast-forwarding movie. In Midvale, with her mom and her dad on the beach, teaching her how to surf. In Smallville, in Clark’s wooden fortress of solitude, her cousin telling her about the world he never got to see, but grateful for the family, the planet that welcomed him. At home, in her backyard, the morning Clark showed up with the little sister she always dreamed of but dreaded the moment she showed up. The very person that would change her life and showed her the meaning of loyalty, friendship and joy.

And yet the dawn that hits her the most, the one she forces the tears to dry before they even have the chance to see life, is filled with morning kisses that left her laughing, breathless, sighing in happiness. With black hair everywhere, with honey in coffee, with badges on the table by the door, with calloused and soft hands taking care of her always and forever.

The forever she threw away. The forever she would never get back. Because the world is ending.

Alex stops listening as one of the heroes around her states that the evacuation of the planet would start in less than two hours. Alex feels like an imposter at this table. All those people, the things they could do, the bad guys they fought and the very one they will... Alex feels overwhelm, having the impression that her mission is different from theirs.

She wants to save the world, especially her family, but most and for all, there’s one person she isn’t willing to let the world hurt.

Alex feels all eyes on her as she stands up shakily, retrieving her phone off her uniform with even more shaking hands. She meets Sara Lance’s eyes briefly and she can see the apology in them, the sorrow and the acceptation. While Alex nearly died a dozen of times in the past decade, she didn’t actually die twice like the blonde woman in front of her so accepting their fate isn’t something she’s ready to do. She never has.

Turning toward Kara, she meets her wet blue eyes and set jaw. Her little sister, so strong always. She lost too much and Alex wishes she could whisk her away and find a safe place away from hurt. She never quite understood Alura’s decision to put her young daughter in a pod to send her to another planet until this moment. But her little sister is a hero and trying to stop her would be a waste of time.

There is still something she could do.

‘’I gotta go, Kara. I can’t explain yet but I’ll be back in an hour, I’ll ask Brainy to keep me updated.’’ Alex usher lowly, feeling self-conscious with the band of heroes surrounding her.

Alex expected a fight but only see resilience in Kara’s eyes. What was it with superheroes always accepting their fate and willing to sacrifice themselves? Kara squeezes her shoulder briefly and pulls her into a hug, justice league be damned.

‘’Do what you got to do.’’ she murmurs ‘’Kelly is still out of town with James, want me to send her a message?’’

Alex opens her mouth, closing it just as fast. Kelly. She hadn’t even thought of her. She rubs her forehead, feeling guilty for not sparing a thought to her girlfriend.

‘’No, you all focus on what’s coming. There’s not much we can do, I’ll call her when I’ll get back.’’ Alex mutters, hugging her sister once more time, kissing her temple. 

She eyes Clark and the man nods once, quietly promising her he’d watch her back even though it’s a futile promise with the whole world ending. Looking around the room, Alex hold in her breath, looking at the men and women ready to face this crisis. The multiverse couldn’t ask for a better team of heroes.

Alex just needs time to save the love of her life.

_Meet me on the tarmac, now. I wouldn’t reach out if it wasn’t a matter of life and death._

The text was sent and all she could do is hope that Maggie shows up where they first met. Weaving through the traffic of cars on her motorcycle, Alex knows it’s just a matter of time before Kara alerts National City of the crisis coming and the evacuation protocols.

The street and the airport would soon be a mess. Asking Maggie to meet at the tarmac is probably not the best idea but it is where her life sort of began again and it just seemed logic to go there when everything is about to end.

Taking a sharp turn, Alex control her engine perfectly as she enters the place. She hears another roar of motor and her heart speed up at the sight of the more than familiar silhouette leaning with grace on their triumph.

Dressed up in black from the leather jacket down to the jeans and boot, people would think the woman on the dark triumph looks like an angel of death but Alex knows she’s angel period.

They both turn off the motor and Alex let out a deep breath as she takes off her helmet, stepping off her Ducati. Putting it on her seat, she feels the urgency again as she looks up and see Maggie unclipping her helmet, her hair free and stopping on top of her shoulders.

Alex inspects the way Maggie takes off her aviator despite the sun hiding behind clouds and inhales at the sharpness in her ex fiancée's jaw and new hair. Without any warning, Maggie smiles at her, dimples deep but her eyes shy.

‘’Danvers, I barely recognized you.’’ she says nervously with a hint of teasing.

Alex feels her heart lunch forward and her feet follows the command, knowing she looks like a mad woman with her suit on and askew hair. But mostly, her eyes are focus and unfocused at the same time, her mind foggy but seeing through for the first time in months. Just when it’s too late, she thinks.

‘’I see we still got the matching clothes.’’ Maggie jokes before frowning at the despair in Alex’s steps.

She takes a small step back as Alex surrounds her with her arms, pulling her close like no time had passed. Alex closes her eyes, feeling the tears sting them, her ears ringing, barely hearing the shortness in Maggie’s breathing before it hits against her neck. Maggie’s hands are uncertain and trembling on Alex’s hips as she finally steps back, taking a hold of the woman’s jacket, scared and ready to run.

‘’Whoa, Alex, what’s going? What’s so urgent?’’

Alex looks down as Maggie tips her head to the side, trying to meet her eyes. Her throat is dry and her arms are burning with Maggie’s fingertips curled around her elbows.

‘’Maggie, there’s a crisis coming. All universes are about to be annihilated. We’re evacuating the city, hell the whole planet is less than two hours.’’ Alex tells her in one go

‘’You need to be there. I need to know you’ll be there.’’ Her voice is shaking as well as Maggie’s head, pale and shocked, squeezing Alex’s arms in an attempt to grasp something real. Not this nightmare.

Maggie takes a whole minute to digest and Alex is starting to get impatient, almost looking at the sky, afraid it would turn red any second. But she doesn’t want to look away from Maggie, even more afraid she’ll just disappear. She wants to memorize every part of her in case they all fail.

‘’Alex...I, I can’t. I’m a cop, I’m a sergeant, I need to be out there...’’

‘’No, this is out of the NCPD’s hands!’’ Alex rushes out, fear seizing her ‘’There’s a team of superheroes from across the multiverse forming as we speak.’’

Maggie gulps, ready to argue some more but nods instead, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

‘’And you’ll be with them?’’ she asks slowly.

‘’I’ll help them in any way I can.’’ Alex says, not quite knowing what it is she can do. 

She’s a leader alright, but this is much bigger than her. Kara could inspire people even at her lowest, Alex is too stuck in her head right now with only one thing in mind.

‘’Alex...’’ Maggie whispers, nearly whimpering.  
‘’I know.’’ Alex replies desperately, leaning her forehead against Maggie. ‘’I just need you to be okay. I can face anything as long as you’re safe.’’

Maggie shakes her head, pulling back and Alex can tell she’s overwhelmed, needing some space. With difficulty, she hangs back, putting her hands on her hips as Maggie crosses her arms over her chest, sighing.

‘’Don’t you have your own girlfriend to worry about?’’ she asks tiredly, closing her eyes.

Alex feels her throat tightens, feeling so, so bad but not able to leave and run back to the woman she’s been with the past few months. Reaching out to Maggie, Alex grabs Maggie’s hand in both of hers, resting it against her heart.

‘’Maggie, I can handle you seeing other people, I can handle you moving away but ceasing to exist? Maggie, I just can’t. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.’’ Alex’s voice breaks, swallowing down a sob.

‘’Alex, you’re scaring me.’’ Maggie confesses, her brown eyes widening.

‘’Good. You should be scared. I am terrified, Mags. I really don’t think we’ll make it through this time.’’ she says between her clenched teeth.

Maggie shakes her head, lifting up her hand to the nape Alex’s neck, her thumb rubbing her cheek.

‘’Hey, don’t. You gotta have faith in your alleged league of superheroes. You gotta faith in _Kara_ just like I have faith in you.’’

‘’Even after everything?’’ Alex asks, quiet tears falling down her face.

‘’I once said forever, didn’t I?’’ Maggie replies with a sad smile.

Alex can’t resist anymore, with the world on the edge of destruction and with her heart on her lips, she leans down to kiss Maggie like she dreamed to do ever since the last time they made love to each other. It’s soft and it’s urgent, a shooting star and a vow that should have been. 

She presses her mouth, tasting Maggie once more, opening her mouth to breathe and to breathe her in until Maggie inhales and pulls back.

‘’Alex, we shouldn’t. I, you have a girlfriend, you should be with her...’’

‘’Maybe I should.’’ Alex cut her off, wanting this moment to only be about her, about them ‘’But why is this the only place I want to be?’’

Maggie looks down, tears spilling as she wipes them frustratingly.

‘’God, do you realize what you’re doing right now? What if we survive anyway?’’ Maggie retorts, frustrated and sad.

Alex swallows, hating herself for hurting Maggie, for being selfish, but she would have regret it more if she hadn’t come see Maggie for what is probably the last time.

‘’The probabilities are very low.’’ Alex murmurs, shrugging.

Maggie stop pacing back and forth, looking back at Alex with fire in her dark eyes.

‘’We beat the odds before. You can’t let this get in your head. You need to focus and do everything you can to make it through. You can’t get distract by this.’’ Maggie half-orders, half-advices.

Alex takes a step forward, her chest nearly touching Maggie’s outreached finger.

‘’I won’t let some pretense God erase you from the multiverse!’’ Alex thunders, knowing that if the weight of the world is on Green Arrow, the Flash and Supergirl’s shoulders, this would be her fight.

‘’Alex Danvers, my hero.’’ Maggie sags forward, letting out a small chuckle as she reaches up to cradle Alex’s face. ‘’It’s not your place to be anymore.’’

Alex closes her eyes, letting herself fall in the memories of her ex-fiancée's hands. Her words cut her deep, not feeling true. Why did she have to let go? How did she not see this coming? Months after the breakup, she still kept an ear out on the detective’s whereabouts. After invasion and supremacist coup, she always looked in the crowd, at the bar, hoping for Maggie to be there. Knowing that she would have the right words, the right advices. Because she cares much more than what she lets the world know.

‘’Maggie, I know it’s selfish of me, but I need hope. You’re my only reason to hope.’’ she whispers, licking her lips and tasting the salt from her tears.

She lifts her head, focusing on being strong, on being true to herself. She doesn’t want to look at the time but she knows it’s running out. As if she reads her mind, Maggie’s eyes dart back from her eyes to the watch on Alex’s left wrist. Smiling at the sight of it still being present, Maggie takes a deep breath.

‘’The multiverse, you think there are other us? That made it through together?’’ Maggie asks and Alex knows she isn’t talking about the crisis coming but their very own breakup.

‘'There has to be.’’ Alex replies with certainty, feeling hopeful for once, the wind not seeming too cold against her ears.

‘’Then go save them, Danvers.’’ Maggie says with finality, almost begging Alex to take her words and leave.

‘’What about us?’' she breathes out, the dread coming back, circling the hole in her heart, threatening to rip what is left apart.

Maggie half shrugs, shaking her head with a dejected smile as Alex holds onto Maggie’s hips.

‘’Still up to you. But now isn’t the time, you’re not thinking clearly, I don’t want you to make a mistake.’’

Alex freezes, knowing this is on her, making Maggie believes she was a mistake. Not once, but twice.

‘’No, Mags. When they told me about crisis, you were the first thing that crossed my mind at the thought of everything ending. I needed to see you even if it was the last time. I needed to hold you. I know we don’t have time to talk about this but you could never be a mistake. You’re everything good this world has to offer.’’

Alex put her forehead against Maggie’s temple while Maggie scratches the back her hair, forcing herself to breathe evenly. Alex pulls her into an embrace, not wanting to let go. She memorizes the way their bodies fit, the way they hum and rest and ignites all at once.

‘’I love you.’’ Alex can’t help but say, regretting not saying it enough even though she remembers doing so every morning and every night back when they were together.

Maggie’s breath is long and hot and tired against her skin. Alex breathes in her scent, her shampooing, the smell of leather mixing with lavender. If the world is about to end, at least she got to hold her one last time.

‘’I love you too. And if we all survive; I won’t hold this moment against you.’’ Maggie whispers.

Alex pulls back slightly, just enough to look in Maggie’s perfect brown eyes, noses skirting over each other.

‘’I want you to. I want you to confront and challenge me like you always do. I want you to force me to think things back and remind me that I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.’’ Alex assures, fear twisting her heart, suddenly feeling that this moment wouldn’t be enough, nothing ever would be ‘’You know, maybe I should stay here just in case. I don’t want to waste any second I might have left with you.’’

Maggie sighs and scoffs, pulling back from the hug to take Alex’s hands. They slowly walk back towards the triumph, the sky still dull and gray above them.

‘’Staying on the sideline, that doesn’t sound like you.’’ Maggie notices.

Alex sighs too, clasping Maggie’s hand tightly, not knowing what to do without her guidance.

‘’I haven’t been myself lately. Not for a while.’’

Maggie hums, understanding and leans against her bike, zipping up her jacket to her chin.

‘’Then going there is the step in the right direction.’’ Maggie says with a small smile, her dimple deepening.

Alex feels lucky for having known Maggie at her most confident and also her most vulnerable. She swears to herself to fight and win this crisis so she can earn Maggie’s trust back and treat her the way she deserves.  
  
Alex can’t help herself, her thumb tracing her dimple while her eyes count the faint freckles on Maggie’s nose and jaw.

‘’And after that, if the only direction I want to take leads me right to you?’’ Alex asks softly, nerves making her mouth twist.

‘’Then I’ll be right here.’’ Maggie answers with a smile that Alex’s compete with.

Alex launches forward, lips tackling Maggie’s into a tingling kiss, not able to stop smiling despite everything that is standing between each other. She kisses Maggie once, twice, a dozen times on every part she could, wanting her lips to map down the perfection that is this woman.

Maggie does the same, kissing her chin, her nose and then her forehead. She lingers, holding Alex close. They know they have to let go and secretly vows for it to be the last time.

‘’Thank you for making me hope.’’ Alex murmurs in Maggie’s ears, her whole body hurting from how hard they’re hugging.

Alex leaves one last kiss on Maggie’s cheek, her fingertips caressing her hair before stepping back. She can’t stops looking at her heavy smile and sad eyes as she walks away, her heart stuck on a rollercoaster of indecisions. She turns around, trying to ignore the tug that is begging her to go back.

Alex reaches her Ducati when she stops again. Turning unto herself, Alex grins at Maggie.

‘’Mags, you want to come with?’’

Maggie sits up straighter, a smirk forming on her lips and tears evaporating.

‘’I thought you’d never ask.’’ she replies, grabbing her sunglasses and helmet.

Alex enjoys the view for a moment and knows she would never meet anyone like Maggie Sawyer.

‘’Ride or die?’’ Alex rectify with nostalgia, promising herself it wouldn’t be their last adventure together.

‘’Always, Danvers.’’ Maggie declares with a beaming smile. “Does that means I'm getting a flash grenade, after all?

“Yes, you pyromaniac!” Alex laughs, climbing over her bike.

She catches Maggie's eyes one last time before they both put on their helmet, revving their motorcycle. Alex knows that not all is fixed, that the worst is about to come and what they’ll face will change everything. She knows there will be sacrifices and tough choices to be made. But with Maggie by her side, it gives her the strength and the hope she needs to fight with all that she has for the world, for her family and a possible future with Maggie Sawyer.

Crisis wouldn’t be the end of them, of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Cant believe I wrote this instead of working of my winter fic😬😅 tell me what you all think!


End file.
